FIG. 1 shows a color-picture cathode ray tube 10 including a panel 12 having a panel surface 18, a fluorescence screen 20 formed on the back of the panel surface 18, a neck 14 containing an electron gun 11 which produces electron beams 19a and 19b and emits them towards the fluorescence screen 20, a funnel 13 for connecting the neck 14 to the panel 12, and a deflection yoke assembly 17 mounted on a connection portion at which the neck 14 is connected to the funnel 13.
The funnel 13 has an internal conductive layer (not shown) contacting a positive electrode terminal 15. A shadow mask 16, which has a plurality of apertures or slots 16a arranged in a predetermined pattern, is spaced at a predetermined distance apart from the screen 20 and is detachably installed in the panel 12.
The deflection yoke assembly 17 generally has a pair of horizontal deflection members and a pair of vertical deflections members. As a current is applied thereto, the horizontal deflection members produce a horizontal deflection magnetic-field for horizontally deflecting the electron beams 19a and 19b. In addition, the vertical deflection members also produce a vertical deflection magnetic-field for vertically deflecting the electron beams 19a and 19b as a current is applied to the vertical deflection members.
The deflection magnetic-fields is preferably varied by a proper means in such a manner that the electron beams 19a and 19b can be scanned over the whole face of the fluorescence screen 20, thereby providing two-dimensional images having an optimum deflection sensitivity on the cathode ray tube 12. In addition, such deflection of the magnetic field permits the horizontal deflection member to produce a pincushion magnetic field, and permits the vertical deflection member to produce a barrel magnetic field so that the electron beams of an in-line type electron gun are easily converged.
FIG. 2 is a sectional view taken along line 2--2 of FIG. 1 for illustrating a pair of film-type saddle horizontal deflection members LF and RF and a pair of film-type toroidal vertical deflection members UF and LR. The saddle horizontal deflection members LF and RF are mounted on the yoke with a supporting member 135a being interposed between the saddle horizontal deflection members LF and RF and an inner surface of a bobbin 135, and the toroidal vertical deflection members UF and LR are wound around a core 36 at the outside of the bobbin 135.
FIG. 3 shows European patent application No. 85201158.4 (Publication No. E.P. 0 1169 613 A1) filed by Philips Electronic and Associated Ind. Ltd., at al., which discloses a saddle horizontal deflection member 30 mounted as mentioned above. As shown in FIG. 3, the saddle horizontal deflection member 30 for the cathode ray tube comprises a deflection film 31 and a connection film 35 electrically connected to the deflection film 31 so as to form a predetermined circuit. The center portion of the deflection film 31 is severed by a predetermined width, and a neck end turn portion 34 is provided at the connection portion thereof. A plurality of conductive wires disposed in both severed sides of the deflection film 31 respectively form deflection portions 32 and 33. Connection portions 32' and 33', at which each conductive wire is exposed, are formed at both ends of deflection portions 32 and 33. The connection film 35 forming a U-shaped bridging member of the deflection film 31 is provided with connection portions 35' and 35', at the ends of which the plural conductive wires are exposed, thereby connecting the connection portions 32' and 33' of the deflection film 31 such that they form a predetermined circuit.
FIG. 4 schematically shows one film of a film-type saddle deflection member as proposed by the same inventors and assigned to the assignee of present invention. As shown in FIG. 4, the film-type saddle deflection member comprises a plurality of deflection films F1(FN) and connection films C1(CN). The deflection films F1(FN) are respectively formed at the center thereof with a window so that it can be easily located at a predetermined position, and a plurality of conductive wires for producing a deflection magnetic field are arranged in a predetermined pattern at each deflection portion FR and FL. The conductive wires are connected to each other at a neck end turn portion FE. In addition, connection portions F1R . . . FNL, which are exposed to the outside so as to form connection terminals, are provided at each end of the conductive wires so that the connection portions F1R . . . FNL are connected to the connection portions C1R . . . CNL of connection films C1(CN), thereby forming a predetermined circuit.
The film-type saddle deflection member constructed as mentioned above can be simply manufactured as compared with the prior saddle deflection coil in which coils are wound around a core. Further, the pattern structure of the conductive wires in the film-type saddle deflection member constructed as mentioned above is not only evenly and stably formed, but also variously changed. However, though it can variously change the pattern structure, the film-type saddle deflection member constructed as mentioned above should have been tested many times in order to obtain the optimum pattern structure.